Tiger
by Redtrubble
Summary: What if Bella was a mutant. What if she was experimented on when she was born. What would happen if Logan was her father and what will trigger her mutation. Set after the James incident. rated T for strong language late in the story.
1. The past

_**Tiger**_

**The past **

"Bring her in" calls Striker, Two scientists dragged in a heavily pregnant woman "you'll never get away with this Striker, Logan will save us, he will come for us and when he does, God won't be able to save you from him." The woman sneers at the scientist "no he won't, he believes that you and _that _abomination is dead" Striker looks at the two scientists holding the Woman "put her on the table" as the two scientists were finishing securing her to the tale she noticed a doctor moving towards her with a scalpel. "No" was the last thing the woman remembered saying before the anaesthetic kicked in and knocked her unconscious. "Well maybe Wolverine's brat can be used against him. Hmm.

~~~~ 1 month later ~~~~

Pass me the injection." Striker commanded the closest scientist. Striker turns around to face all the other scientists in the room and starts to speak "this injection has been designed to be used on mutants, there has been one designed for each type of mutant. This one has been created for mutants with an animalistic mutation which is what this child will be from the results of the tests we have performed on her over the past month. The injection will force her mutation out quickly and the nanites that are also in the injection will start to graft adamantiun to her bones this will happen after her mutation starts to develop."

~~~~ 2 years later ~~~~

In a laboratory cell deep underground stood a 2 year old girl crying for the mother she knew that was dead.

"Bring me experiment X0 - 12 it is time to terminate the project"

- Meanwhile -

Above the entrance to Strikers underground lab stood Emma Frost who had teamed up with the Brotherhood to save her sister and to free the captured mutants were preparing to break in to the lab. "on the count of 3 we break down the door I will take care of the guards with Sabertooth and the rest of you go free the mutants." Emma whilst looking around to make sure everyone knew what they were to do. "Okay… 1… 2 … 3!"

- Back in the lab -

"Take her back to her cell we have a breach. The Brotherhood is attacking and Emma Frost is with them, we can't let them hind _her_." Striker said to the scientist whilst pointing to the young girl. "Yes sir." Replied the scientist before roughly grabbing the young girl by the shoulder and leading her out the room.

- Emma's P.O.V-

As I looked around the room I couldn't help but sigh _nobody had even put up a decent fight _I thought absently. _I might as well go help the others I've got to find my sister_. I sent out a mental probe to see if I could find my sister but I couldn't sense her anywhere and just as I was about to retract my probe I felt someone calling for help someone calling for help that felt a bit like my sister. I followed the probe to a room I had never seen before because it wasn't on any of the blueprints we had to plan this rescue mission, I have to know what was so important to these people that the room it was hidden in was fortified almost as heavily Fort Knox. After roughly 20 minutes I had finally managed to get into the room and I couldn't hold back my gasp of surprise standing in front of me stood a 2 year old girl that looked almost like sister. "Who are you? Where's your mother?" I couldn't help myself from asking these questions. "I don't know my name but here I go by X0-12 and my mother was killed shortly after giving birth to me." The surprisingly intelligent girl replied "well I'm here to get you and all the others trapped here out and to somewhere safe" I told her "There are others here?" she asked with a confused look on her face. Before I could reply I heard an alarm sounding in the background "we have to get out of here" I said to the young girl.

Just as I got out with the girl a saw the members of the brotherhood stood waiting for me with the mutants they had managed to rescue before I heard an explosion and was thrown forward. After I regained consciousness I realised that I had a niece but I couldn't look after her, _what was I going to do, I can't raise a child_ I thought but after a short while of thinking about to do I remembered that my cousin was still alive my only living relative, _that settles it I am going to Forks for a bit_.

~~~~ A few hours later ~~~~

I had called my cousin to let him know I was on my way, he told me it was no problem and that he would meet me at the airport in Seattle. I walked around the airport try to spot that familiar face whilst holding the girls hands just when I was about to use my powers to find him I spotted him. "Charlie!" I called trying to get him to notice me, it worked. "Charlie I need you to look after her" is said whilst gesturing to the young girl whose hand I was holding. "Who is she?" Charlie said once he realised who I was talking about. "She's Kayla's daughter" I told him, his face turnd into one of acceptance and determination "Okay but what is her name?" he asked whilst gesturing to the girl "Isabella Marie, that's what I had put on her passport but her last name is up to you to decide" I said before walking away to catch the flight that would take me back home to New York. Charlie knows about mutants and what mine and Kayla's powers were, he knows that with Isabella being Kayla's daughter she may end up being a mutant. He will take care of her and treat her like she was his own daughter.


	2. The ballet studio

I don't own X-men or Twilight although I envy the people who do also sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes I'm not the best writer.

_**Tiger**_

**Chap 2: The ballet studio **

As Bella got in to the Taxi that would take her to the ballet studio she couldn't help but think _shit, why did I have to leave if I gave myself up from the start my family would be safe. _It was a 20 minute drive from the Hotel to the ballet studio. As I stood outside my old ballet studio I couldn't help but shake my pepper spy thinking that if I used the spray as a distraction it minght give e long enough to get my mum out of James' way.

As I entered the studio I could hear my mum calling out to me only to find that it was a tape from when I was little, then I saw him holding the camcorder, I had been set up to walk in to a trap and I feel for it.

"That's my favourite part, you're a stubborn child, weren't you?" James said, he then walked towards me and placed his hand on my neck. "She's not even here." I couldn't help myself from saying what I knew to be true, as he pushed me up against the wall he took in my scent "sorry, you know that you really made it to easy so to make things more entertaining we're going to make a little video of our time together." He said this all in a whisper "I brought this from your house, I hope you don't mind and action." as he said this his tone of voice changed to a more playful one. I couldn't help to turn away from the camera I was relieved that my mum wasn't with James but at the same time I was terrified because now I was all alone with him. "Aww that'll break Edwards little heart" James said whit a mocking sympathetic voice. "You have … Edward has nothing to do with this." I couldn't help but get angry Edward didn't have anything to do with this I came because he said that he had my mother. He pushed me back up against the wall as I spoke because I hadn't realised that I had moved. "His rage will make for a more interesting sport, than his feeble attempt to protect you, and let's continue." I couldn't believe that he thought that this was a game. I reached for the pepper spray that was in my pocket whilst biting my lip and trying to look like I wanted to say something and I was trying not to say it. I sprayed the pepper spray into his eyes and ran hoping that I would be able to get out before the irritation and shock wore of. I didn't get more than halfway across the room before he caught up to me. He grabbed me by the neck and threw me to the side I hit the floor and ended up sliding across it I hit my head on one of the pillars and found out that it was bleeding. James walked towards me holding the camera "beautiful" he said as I was trying to get up but I fell back don due to the pain in my head. "Very visually dynamic." He said I managed to get myself into a sitting position with my back leaning against the pillar. "I chose my stage well," as he crouched down beside me he grabbed the hand that had blood on it because I had used it to hold my head "It's too bad he didn't have the strength to turn you, instead he Kept you as this fragile little human, it's cruel rely." Once he finished what he had wanted to say he stated to rise out of the crouch he held my eyes as he was rising then suddenly he pushed down on the leg he had his hand on and broke it, I couldn't help but scream. As I was screaming he was recording me with a smile on his face. "Tell Edward how much it hurts, tell him to avenge you, tell him." He said this whilst I was screaming "no don't Edward" I managed to say "tell him, tell him." James seemed to be getting more agitated the more I refused him. Suddenly a body collided whit James' and knocked him away, it was Edward. As Edward looked at me and saw how mush main I was in he became distracted this allowed James to grab him and pin him against the wall by his neck. "You're alone, 'because you're faster than the others." this seemed to make James angrier and he smashed Edwards head into the mirror. "But not stronger." James said "I'm strong enough to kill you." Edward said as he pushed against James' hand to free himself. Edward then proceeded to kick James through a mirror and as James was disorientated Edward came over to help me. "I'm sorry" Edward told me he then lifted me up and went to leave the building. However as Edward went to leap up to the balcony James caught his ankle and threw him towards the window Edward ha to release me and instead of me being threw at the window and squashed under Edwards weight I fell on all the broken glass from the broken mirrors. James ten walked towards me and grabbed my hand he then deliberately looked up to Edward as he bit me.

I don't remember the rest of what happened after that except seeing flames and vaguely seeing someone's face.

I woke up in the hospital and saw Edward in the chair next to me Carlisle then walked in and told me that Edward had sucked the venom out of James' bit and that I had a concussion, a fractured leg and that my arm was covered in cuts. I was confused about having a fractured leg because I knew that James had broken it I had heard the crake and also I knew what a broken leg felt like because of how many times I had broken one of my legs as a child, but I kept my thoughts to myself. Once I was let out of the hospital everything went back to how they used to be I apologized to Charlie for leaving and for what I had said. I started to go back to school in time for Edward to take me to the prom. The only difference in my life now was Edward because he seems to drift further away from me and our relationship. I couldn't help but wonder, why?


End file.
